Free Form
by danang1970
Summary: Murdock tries a new hobby and Face tries to be sneaky.


HowlingMad . Shareyourthoughts . com

7 July 2010

3:58am

**Showers**

Drip drip drop little April shower. Can it still be an April shower if it's July? When I first saw that movie I thought that twitterpated was a real word. It should be a word, it's got too much character to be confined to just one kids movie. Twitterpated. Twitterpated. It's even fun to type. Twitterpated. Patertwitted. Twip. Twipe. Tripe. Swipe. Swipers. Windshield wipers. Wiping away the drop drop drops of little April showers.

Insomaniacal, that's what F calls it. Me and H get insomnia and it makes us maniacal. (Sorry if you already got that, I only just started this blog and I don't know what kind of readership if any it will amass, and it's always good to not alienate people too early. People falling away like drip drip drops.)

I can hear rain and snores and my typing sounds really loud, especially when I stop. I just stopped then for a minute and now that I've started up again it sounds even louder. And the computer hum and the air in my nose and Billy whining in his sleep. Usually he stays up with me but not tonight, and they say let sleeping dogs lie because of course you let them lie, why wake them up just because you can't sleep? That's just cruel.

I'm bored of sitting down.

**COMMENTS: **

Punkyb52: woah man ur a tripper hahaha!

Kidwrok: WTF?

* * *

><p>11 July 2010<p>

6:11pm

**Poetry**

if I type

without

capital

letters

and

put

this bit here

and

this

bit

here

i

am

ee cummings

**COMMENTS:**

Ke$shafan: lol wut?

cLitgirl: Hahaha that's pretty funny.

Dangahmouse4: hahah!

Pewterschmidt: tard

* * *

><p>12 July 2010<p>

4:30pm

**Jiminy**

Finished work early! Feels weird writing that because we don't really have a normal job, like not even in the 9-2-5 sense but it's not even really a job, it pays but it's not like normal, but then what IS a normal job? Everyone thinks of offices but hwo many people actually work in offices anyway, like 15% of the working population? Maybe? Probably more but that's just in America and the western world/

All hyped up on ADRENALINE BABY! Cant really convey that properly in text because to write you still need to be sitting down, well usually I'm standing at the keyboard now so I can dance F put on some classic rock station and we BUILT THIS CITY ON ROCK AND ROOOOLLLL not even my favourite song but come on you have to sing along when that one comes on, it's like living On a Praver if you don't sing it your'e Unamerican!

Now BA has cime over and hes asking what I'm doing and I'm answering him AD dafncing asND typing wiout even looking because I am a multitasking wizard

Hes trying to read over my shouldwer so I am typing w 1 hand and covering the scree now it is very slow but he is persistent. Ill let him read this bit GO AWAY BA Ha it worked.

BA says it's stupid to have a blog but I told him I'm not using real names, except his but his is already initials and that's not my fault. Then he said he meant that it was stupid because it's like a diary and only teenage girls have diaries. I told him if he wanted me to be a teenage girl I would but H told me that wasn't a good idea before I could even get any good ideas for dresses.

F is back with Beer! Bye!

**COMMENTS:**

cLitgirl: WTF? LOL.

Lovethewayyoulie: tl;dr

SophiaSparrow: So. Many. Typos.

Pewterschmidt: Tard

Voxpop: Don't forget 'Highway to Hell' or 'Welcome to the Danger Zone'. AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!

* * *

><p>14 July 2010<p>

4:37am

**Energy**

Put batteries in my socks yesterday to give me extra energy. BA says it's stupid but I shaved 5 seconds off my circuit time at training so once again, I am right and he is an angry man. Tried to give him some Gregorian chanting music so he'd calm down but he threatened to throw my ipod in the toilet. Didn't appreciate my Tibetan throat singing AT ALL, philistine, but H said it was just because it was too early and I should have waited until everyone was awake.

No one's awake now either.

Not even me.

**COMMENTS**:

RIPryandunn: r u retarded?

jenga432: How can you be writing a blog if you're not awake? That doesn't make sense.

Voxpop: Batteries? Didn't that hurt?

SophiaSparrow: I love Gregorian chants.

* * *

><p>20 July 2010<p>

11:17pm

[No title]

Not so good.

There's a rat in the wall and I can't get him out.

F says he will find his own way but what if he doesn't. No one deserves to die in a wall.

I put cheese in all the corners of all the rooms so he can get food, but that won't do any good if he can't get out.

He's scratching a lot. I don't know if it's good scratching or bad scratching. I don't speak rat claw.

It's claustrophobic thinking of him in there. Poor little guy. I named him Klaus.

Yesterday I had to clean my weapons and there's still black stuff under my nails.

Klaus isn't scratching anymore. I hope he found my cheese.

There's something in the corner of the room but it keeps moving every time I turn to look at it. I'm on to you, crafty corner thing! Like a star, you can only see them if you look at them in your peripheral vision. It's a rods and cones conundrum.

It's in all the corners of the room at once. Better not step on the cheese.

I'm going to bed.

**COMMENTS:**

cLitgirl: That's sad. Poor little mousey!

Voxpop: Rats like crackers with their cheese sometimes too.

Griffsclub: wait, you have weapons? WTF?

chainlink: This is so try-hard.

* * *

><p>21 July 2010<p>

7:21am

**Success!**

Klaus ate the cheese! There were little nibble marks all around one of the pieces in BA's room. I won't tell him though, he'll probably get mad. He gets so mad about Billy, I don't think he'd like another pet.

There once was a man called BA

Who never wanted to play

He yells a lot

And gets grumpy and hot

But I know he loves me in his own way

**COMMENTS:**

SophiaSparrow: Limericks are supposed to have a rhythm…

derrickm: Who's Klaus?

schultzy: gay

* * *

><p>30 July 2010<p>

1:30pm

**Common knowledge?**

How come everyone knows that broken cookies don't count or that underwear goes in the top drawer?

When was this meeting? Prenatal? Inscribed on our DNA? Why would we have instinctive responses and automatic reflexes to things that aren't in nature and aren't necessary for our survival? Who told you that underwear goes in the top drawer? No one, no one instructs this but it just happens, passed down from generation to generation implicitly.

I keep my socks in the microwave to keep evolution on its toes.

Other things that everyone knows:

Orange-flavoured things are the worst. Red Starbursts are the best.

You can always tell your own pillow from an imposter.

Things you eat during the cooking process don't spoil your appetite and there's always room for ice cream.

Rain has a smell.

Windows without curtains are creepy at night.

Spiders know what we're thinking.

Everyone wants the Super Nacho that's connected to all the cheese and sour cream but we're all too polite to take it.

New socks are awesome.

**COMMENTS:**

Slipknotlove: Hahaha spiders.

cLitgirl: I'm lactose intolerant so I can't eat nachos.

Voxpop: Adding to the list: Watermelon-flavoured things don't taste like watermelon but no one minds.

Wrestleah: ?

* * *

><p>6 August 2010<p>

6:39am

[No title]

I miss flying.

**COMMENTS:**

Voxpop: www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=Z9Ze_g9y2Es "Crazy French Low Level Flying"

Punkyb52: People can't fly.

SophiaSparrow: So is that a metaphor, or…?

* * *

><p>8 August 2010<p>

3:15pm

**Hot debates!**

These are issues of some contention in our household. Prithee, mediate these matters of great import o wise and omniscient internet!

Crispy or leathery bacon?

Pulpy or un-pulpy orange juice?

Hot or Medium salsa?

Soap or body wash?

Can you see Billy?

How many times a week should towels be changed?

Ketchup: In the fridge or the cupboard?

Is dental floss an essential item?

Is singing in the shower normal?

Aloe or eucalyptus Kleenex?

**COMMENTS:**

Photons: Crispy bacon! Ketchup in the fridge for sure.

Concrit: Body wash with a loofa, unpulped juice and who flosses?

cLitgirl: Hell YEAH singing in the shower!

Phillipshead: Lol I don't floss. Ketchup in the cupboard.

gentry: Whose Billy?

Voxpop: Towels need to be changed every time you use them. You dry your balls with them, you can't reuse them on your face.

SophiaSparrow: Leathery bacon, pulpy juice, ketchup in the cupboard, don't care about Kleenex, and who's Billy?

* * *

><p>9 August 2010<p>

10:17am

[No title]

The ceiling in my room looks like the inside of a cake.

**COMMENTS:**

Voxpop: Does it taste like one too?

* * *

><p>10 August 2010<p>

4:14am

**Deep Throat**

Told F I'm onto him. I'm ex-Agency man, you can't pull the wool over my eyes. The walls have ears! The ceiling is melting! My hands are too sticky and this keyboard smells like lies!

Also he forgot to sign out last time. But I still knew it before that anyway. He denies it but I can smell the untruths.

**COMMENTS**:

SophiaSparrow: Haha. What?

Pewterschmidt: Fag.

Voxpop: Forgot to log out? Aw man! You didn't mention that. Haha! Busted.

* * *

><p>10 August 2010<p>

12:14pm

**ENTRAPMENT!**

Aha! There WAS no accidental un-log-out! It was a clever ruse designed to make you fall into my trap and confess everything. The butler did it, Bruce willis was dead the whole time, the lady was a man and I have unmasked the anonymous commenter once and for all.

**COMMENTS:**

Voxpop: You're a dick.

SophiaSparrow: Stop with the in-jokes. It's not funny.

cLitgirl: Who was a man?

jenga432: Wut

Polkadots: Bruce Willis, noooooo!


End file.
